72 Momentos de Nuestra Vida
by Alex Damien
Summary: 72 momentos de la vida de Milo y Camus a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas que Camus le ha hecho a Milo.


72 Momentos De Nuestra Vida

A/N: 72 momentos de la vida de Milo y Camus a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas que Camus le ha hecho a Milo.

Volverte un acupunturista puede parecer un cambio de carrera muy natural dadas tus habilidades, pero…No. Por favor reconsidéralo. El punto de los acupunturistas es que la gente NO se muera.

No es que no me gusten los perros. Es que no tenemos suficiente espacio para todos aún en nuestras dos casas.

Debiste haberme dicho que lo que me ibas a llevar a montar era tu nueva motocicleta, en vez de dejar que me hiciera ilusiones.

No más fiestas de karaoke. Siempre terminas acaparando el micrófono y cantando Boogie Wonderland mínimo cinco veces.

De verdad no entiendo por qué le creíste a Afrodita cuando dijo que remodelar mi casa era una gran idea que yo apreciaría. No lo fue, y no lo aprecié.

No te traté "como un perro". Exigiste ver cachorritos a las 2 de la mañana cuando salimos del bar y no dejaste de llorar hasta que abrí a la fuerza la tienda de mascotas y te dejé jugar con ellos.

Desde un principio no era realista intentar quedarte con el oso panda, por favor no llores.

Ya tenemos que devolverle todos esos disfraces de enfermera sexy a Afrodita, pero no quiero explicarle por qué no funcionó nuestra idea.

Aldebarán decidió quedarse con las vacas. Supongo que la broma terminó siendo para ti, por que vas a tener que pagarlas.

En realidad hay muchas cosas que habría apreciado para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Una competencia de luchas de brazo en una parada de autobús sucia cerca de Atenas no era una de ellas.

En mi defensa, no sabía que eras alérgico, y te llevé flores cuando estabas en la sala de emergencias pero no te acuerdas por que estuviste inconsciente por 18 horas.

"Se cayó en una caja de agujas" no va a funcionar como excusa esta vez.

No me importa cuánto glitter haya. ¡Lava a Mu y tráelo de vuelta antes de que Shaka se de cuenta de que no está!

¡Por última vez, la música techno no va a resolver esto!

No tengo memoria de haberlas hecho, pero las estatuas de hielo son muy bonitas. Mi yo borracho tiene un gusto excelente.

Pero si entendí por qué necesitabas la moto. Mi pregunta es ¿qué hacían todos esos peces en la sala?

Necesitas dejar ir a todos esos flamingos. Merecen ser libres.

No creo que importe el cómo me atoré en esta lavadora, sigo necesitando las pinzas.

Dije que sentía lo del mapache. Por favor deja de llorar, te voy a conseguir uno nuevo.

¿Y las gallinas ya estaban adentro del elevador cuando se quedó atorado?

No, no tenían derecho de golpearte así, pero creo que Shion las va a dejar por tu uso del término "bubis cohete".

Deberías dejar que Afrodita hable con las monjas primero. O tal vez él podría distraerlas mientras tú sacas a los flamingos.

Ya sé que su mano es muy filosa, pero ¿cómo se le atoró a Shura todo el brazo en la pared?

Si admito que el rojo se te ve muy bien, pero si llegas con mi mismo color de cabello, te lo voy a congelar y arrancar todo a puños.

Estoy listo para ofrecer bastante tiempo de calidad en la cama si juras no preguntar de dónde salieron todos los hamsters.

No existe eso "más o menos casados", pero si dejas de llorar podría considerar compartir la custodia de Hyoga.

Me escandaliza más el hecho de que las pantis eran tuyas y no de Afrodita.

No te quisiste bajar de la mesa hasta que fingí que eras Lady Gaga y te pedí un autógrafo.

Una cosa fue tener la aguja escarlata en cada uña, pero no voy a apoyar eso de "dientes escarlata".

No puedes apostarme en un juego de póker sólo porque estamos "casi" casados. ¡Tan si quiera espera hasta que estemos casados de verdad!

Así que estaba lleno de abejas, si, eso da más preguntas que respuestas, pero ahora tengo una mejor idea de lo que pasó.

Si Shaka no tuviera la cabeza casi en el nirvana te habría pateado en las bolas por lo que le hiciste a su cabello. Yo te amo más que a nada, y aún así lo habría dejado.

Si me preguntaba de dónde habían salido todos esos zapatos de tacón. Estaba a punto de hablarle a Afrodita.

No hay necesidad de hablarle a Aldebaran, yo te puedo bajar de ahí. Si, si, en una pieza, claro…

Te juro que si empiezas a poner "Ice Ice Baby" a todo volumen cuando llegue a la casa, me voy a casar contigo sólo para poder divorciarme de ti.

Si lastimas los sentimientos de Mu, Shaka te va a lastimar brazos y piernas, así que sólo cómete la sopa y sonríe. Ya llamé a la ambulancia.

Cuando me preguntaste qué pensaba de tener un gato, respondí pensando en la posibilidad de Un. Sólo. Gato. Vas a tener que devolver al menos la mitad.

Aldebarán sí me preguntó por su asador, pero no tuve el corazón de explicárselo.

¿Cuántos de ustedes están desnudos, y ya localizaron la pierna de Death Mask? ¿Seguros de que todavía está unida a él?

Sólo síguete enjuagando la boca hasta que yo llegue, ya encontré el desinfectante.

Mandarme fotos de ti en lencería no va a hacer que te perdone, pero tú síguelas mandando.

En retrospectiva, era claro que Shion se iba a enojar por que sellaste el refri con talismanes de Athena.

¿Tu pene está atrapado _dónde? ¿Qué-?_ ¡Claro que estoy enojado! ¡Yo también lo uso!

¿Cuántos de ustedes están en llamas? ¿Sólo Shura?

Más te vale sacar todas esas ratas de la casa de Acuario para cuando yo llegue…Si, _lemurs,_ lo que sean. Sácalos.

Si, probablemente podrías sobrevivir a Aioria, pero si no regresas a Aioros sobrio y en una pieza, Saga va a acabar contigo.

No te creo no por que no te ame. Sino por que Aioros es casi un ángel, mientras que tú…Sólo digamos que si te amo. Pero no, no te creo.

No te querías ir. Te ponías a chillar cada vez que intentaba sacarte del cine, pero se me acabó la paciencia la tercera vez que vimos Eat Pray Love.

Comértelo fue útil, lo acepto, pero tal vez no debió haber sido tu primera opción. Si, ya estoy llamando a la ambulancia.

No, no puse ningún koala en esa caja. Déjala en paz, es en serio. ¿Por qué pondría koalas ahí? Eso es ridículo. Nadie pone koalas en una caja debajo de su cama. NO ABRAS LA CAJA.

No sé por qué te sorprende que siempre traiga un extintor. Lo he hecho desde que empezamos a salir.

Así que se cayó en tu uña. Se cayó en tu uña diez veces.

Fue como si un cuchillo peleara contra un martillo, y una pistola, y una espada, y una cuchara. Y todo estaba en llamas. Y el cuchillo ganó. No le digas a Hyoga.

Aunque si sería muy divertido, y estoy seguro de que Shion te va a dejar ir, no puedo dejar que te representes a ti mismo en la corte. La posibilidad de que tengamos que usar visitas conyugales en la prisión es demasiado para mi.

No es mi culpa que Shura agarrara el hacha. ¡No sabía que podía abrir la boca así de grande!

¿Cuál mano tienes atorada en la secadora? ¿Las dos? ¿No tenías una atorada en una botella? Ah, era el pie, ya veo.

Ya actualicé la lista de bares a los que nos prohibieron volver. Por favor revísala antes de planear más fiestas sorpresa.

Tus sentimientos eran muy buenos. Y si estoy de acuerdo en que esos animales merecían ser libres, pero no debieron ser libres todos al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar.

Ya sé que siempre te estoy diciendo que no debes quitarte la ropa en público, pero necesito que no hagas preguntas y te quites la camisa ahora. Justo ahora. Quítatela ya.

¡Las cosas ilegales siguen siendo ilegales aún si no te atrapan!

No, no sabía que Afrodita podía respirar bajo el agua, pero estoy muy agradecido de que pueda. Ya te llevo ropa seca.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Una Gallina? ¿Una gallina COMPLETA?... ¿Cómo?

No solo exijo una explicación de por qué está ahí el sillón, sino lo más importante: ¿Cómo lo pusiste ahí?

¡No me importa cuánto whiskey haya en su sangre! ¡Saca a Death Mask de debajo de la cama!

¿Y qué se supone que haya con 753 tortugas bebé de porcelana?

Pues es que lo trajiste ayer en la noche, cuando estabas borracho. Es un olivo, y no tiene mucho potencial para ser árbol de navidad, pero dije bueno, es un árbol gratis. Mira, ¿vas a querer decorarlo conmigo o no?

Llené su sala de arena por que Shura es una perra maldita, dejémoslo así.

Si recibo otra caja llena de escorpiones como regalo de navidad, se los voy a enviar a Afrodita bajo tu nombre, y entonces vamos a ver qué tan tiernos son.

No estoy seguro de qué vamos a hacer con 15 mini caballos, pero si estoy muy orgulloso de que al fin hayas ganado algo jugando al póker.

Los muchos usos medicinales de la mostaza no son el punto ahora. Si tu y Mu no han regresado en una hora, le voy a decir a Shaka.

Creo que primero deberías apagar el incendio antes de llamar a la ambulancia. ¿Cuál incendio? ¿Pues cuántos hay?

Apúrate a regresar a la casa. Te extraño. [Borrador No Enviado]

A/N: Ojalá que les hayan gustado y les hayan sacado tan siquiera una risita. Unos cuantos comentarios finales:

No es que yo piense que Milo sea muy chillón y llore a cada rato, sino más bien es que tengo un headcanon de que Milo ya le agarró la medida a Camus y sabe que Camus dobla las manitas y le da lo que quiera cada que empieza chillar. Camus ya se dio cuenta de lo que hace, pero igual no aguanta verlo llorar, aunque sepa que sus lágrimas son más falsas que una moneda de tres euros.

Entre tanta babosada y tontería, quise también mostrar un poco de la forma en que veo su relación. Como un amor natural y absoluto. Tan natural que el hecho de amarse es un hecho absoluto que sólo mencionan aquí y allá en comentarios pasajeros, y tan absoluto que guía todas sus acciones, aunque Camus todavía no pueda aceptarlo abiertamente de manera natural, como lo quise mostrar en el último mensaje, sino que la magnitud de su amor sólo se le sale cuando no se da cuenta, como en el #32.

Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor si pueden dejarme un comentario o un like, significaría mucho para mi.


End file.
